The bloodsabre of olympus
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: discountinued
1. Chapter 1

This story is just a made up story. I may be using real occurrences but I changed them a bit in this story so just as a fair warning this story will not follow the real history line. Any and all characters of the Percy Jackson universe belongs to rick riordan. The armour of this fanfics hero is the same type of armour that the Mongol uses in the race selection screen to the online strategic game Khan wars and the armour, shield and sword is made of adamantium which is indestructible (the metal is property to the marvel author)

Chapter one the wolf howls at the moon

**At the battle of Marathon when Themistocles led his forces against the invading Persian forces there was one of the soldiers of greek who stood out. His name was Argerious, son of Theonius. It was said that his mother was a dragon. His eyes were the blazing colour of the flame, they said. Those who looked into his eyes would only see the death that would befall them, they said. Argerious charged forward slaying any Persian who came between him and his goal. The head of Darius. The Persian king. Blood drooped from the soldier's blade. Rain battered against his blood red armour. Long had the mind of the man been replaced with the savagery of the beast.**

Themistocles arrived at Argerious side and shouted "get back into line. You are to stand beside your brothers in arms." Argerious turned and glared at Themistocles. The man nodded and returned to his unit. As the Persians fell upon them by the thousands did the invading force loose their soldiers double up to Argerious and the soldiers that he served with him. Suddenly he heard a screaming and he looked towards it to see the foe, king Darius, hit by an arrow from Themistocles. Argerious continued to fight not bothering to look. As the rest of the Persians was dispersed did Themistocles return home victorious along side Argerious. As the time passed and the days turned into weeks did Argerious suddenly find himself in the court with Themistocles. "What is your answer to the question, Argerious?" one of the politics asked.

Argerious walked up towards the podium and said "Xerxes does not come to visit Athens glory in architecture. He do not want to trade ideas on how to, improve our workmanship." The court started to mumble afraid "he's come to destroy every last bit of Athens soil, building and human who call him or herself Greek. There is only one option. And that is to fight." Argerious finished. And he started to leave the court which was now in uproar.

Argerious walked towards the city stables when he heard a voice call his name. He turned around and saw Themistocles rush up towards him and he asked "what is it Themistocles?" the man was taking his breath as he looked up and said "we need you in the navy." Argerious looked at him with steel in his eyes "I will travel to Sparta and join Leonidas in the defence of the hot gates. It's in the hand of the gods and your father, Poseidon, too see to it that we will fight again at each others side."

And the two men embraced each others arms. "may the Persian fear your sabre, Argerious." Themistocles said. "And may you outwit the Persians on your father's seas, Themistocles." As Argerious mounted up into the saddle did he turn towards the Athenian general and say "Favour your fortune, my friend. Because you will need it." Themistocles nodded and said "may the gods preserve you brother." Argerious nodded as he closed his eyes and he turned his gaze to the horizon and urged his horse onwards.

As Argerious urged his horse onwards did the landscape change during his travels. As he reached the city state of Sparta did he leave his horse in the hands of his fellow Greece and he started to walk towards where the queen where located. Dilios walked up towards him whit his blade drawn. "Wait Dilios." The queen said and the Spartan stopped. Argerious walked up towards the queen and waited for her to speak. "What is it that you want, Athenian?"

Argerious looked at the back of the Spartan queen Gorgo and said "what I want and what I need is two different things, queen of Sparta. I need to spill the blood of the Persian defilers with the Spartan brothers that will march towards the hot gates in order to regain my family honour." Gorgo turned to him and nodded and she turned to speak with Dilios "Dilios, give this man a Spartan cape. I think he will honour it." And the Spartan soldier nodded. As the two men walked left the queen to watch the men train did Dilios ask "So the battle of Marathon wasn't enough for you?" with a evil smirk.

Argerious glared at him "I will not rest until every Persian soul on this earth is killed, crushed and emptied his veins into the chalice that is the great sea belonging to lord Poseidon."

Dilios grabbed his forearm and said with strength "You will have Enough Persian bodies to build an temple to the sea gods honour on the cliffs overlooking the hot gates. The history will sing of the mighty Argerious the Athenian, bloodspiller and slayer of Persians, messenger of Thanatos." Argerious nodded and as the Spartans started to gather around their king did Leonidas say "today we march towards an enemy like no other. Today we will fight against overwhelming odds. Today we will find our glorious death." And to that the Spartans made their battle cry. As they travelled towards the hot gates did many of the Spartans whisper about Argerious and if he was a demigod son of Thanatos.

As they arrived at the hot gates did the Spartans start to make camp when Argerious walked up towards the Spartan king. "there is something following us." The Spartan king scanned the area and nodded as he saw Ephialtes. Argerious walked away and drifted to sleep. In his sleep did a woman appear in front of him with an owl on his shoulder. Argerious snarled "what do you want, wisdom goddess." Athena ignored the mortal's snarl and said "the man you saw on the horizon, Ephialtes, will betray king Leonidas when he denies him his request and will go to xerxes and tell them of an old goat path. Warn Leonidas about this." That wasn't a request but a command. Argerious snarled "I don't take orders from the Olympians. Tell Zeus to stay out of the mortal world."

Athena trembled with rage and ended the connection. As the night turned into day did Argerious walk up towards the front line together with Leonidas and the other Spartans as a Persian emissary rode forth. The Persian said "Lay down your arms and join the Persian army or be destroyed where you stand." The whistling sound of a Spartan spear could be heard as it soared through the air and struck the emissary in the chest. The Persian army immediately attacked and Argerious charged to meet them. He was dealing death and destruction. But he was only one man and the Persians went straight for the Spartans. Argerious hacked, slashed, cut and blocked the enemies bodies and weapons severing limbs both left and right. As the day prolonged into night and the bodies where being gathered up together in a stone wall did Argerious walk up towards the Spartans and shouted "FOR SPARTA!" the battle cry came "FOR GREECE!" "OUH, OUH, OUH!" "TODAY, WE HAVE BLOODIED THE FANG OF THE PERSIAN ARMY! TODAY WE FIGHT BECAUSE WE ARE NOT FORCED TOO! TODAY WE FIGHT BECAUSE WE CHOOSE TO! TODAY WE FIGHT FOR OUR HOME!" "OUH, OUH, OUH!" "EARN YOUR SHIELDS MY BROTHERS!" "OUH! OUH! OUH!"

The Spartans worked through the night with their toils for the wall. As the night turned into day did the Persians send another emissary to the Spartans. "You will have one last chance to." But the emissary didn't finish his sentence as he saw the wall with the littered Persian bodies. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR BARBARISM!" and he soared the whip through the air only to have it cut from one of the Spartans. Argerious followed the Spartan towards the platform where Stelios said "Go, run along to your king xerxes and tell him that he faces only free men here. Not slaves." The emissary said his line that he says in the movie when Argerious said as he leaned in "be careful with what threats you make Persian. Or I'll feed you to Poseidon's sea monsters." The Persian stared up in fear at the man in front of him.

(if you seen the movie I Frankenstein then you know how queen leonore looks. In this fanfiction she is an angel with rippling muscles that is on par with the male pro bodybuilders and a bust that easily outmatch tsunade from naruto, in this story she has unlimited power)

As the Spartans made their way through the day and the night came did Argerious stare out over the waters. Suddenly he heard the flapping of wings and he turned around and saw archangel Leonore. The woman smiled warmly at him and said "I have a different option for you if you don't want to become a slave of xerxes." Argerious looked at her in suspicion "go on." Leonore told him of the fact that she had wanted a child for a long time and that her responsibilities kept her from visiting earth enough times and that she could use her power to give Argerious another life by being her son and allowing her to carry him like the mortal women did. Argerious thought over it and nodded after a while.

Leonore smiled and Argerious was suddenly engulfed in a bright light which then proceeded to flow into Leonore's womb. The almighty goddess stumbled a bit not prepared for the nausea that came with it but she smiled greatly as she placed her hand on her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A new world

As Leonore left earth and returned to her office in the high heavens did she continue her work for the nine months of her pregnancy which by earth years was equal to the time that it took to reach the 21'th century. As Argerious was born in September the 20th 1994 did Leonore rename her son too Gareth. As Gareth grew and his powers grew with him did his mother put him in a mortal family with a necklace that would allow him to keep himself in contact with his original mother.

When he was five years old did he kill a Cyclops which was passing by looking for a juicy demigod to eat as lunch. When he was six did he squash a basilisk with a big boulder. His merits just keep increasing the older he got. Gareth was now 16 and he was currently going at Nashville high's junior year together with one of his friends which happened to be a "satyr" yea that's right a satyr, named Chris Oakenshirt. Due to his funny surname did most of the bullies try to pick on him when Gareth wasn't around, great idea when your object is a black belt karate master, blue belt jujitsu and a green belt tai kwon do martial artist.

The first time the bullies had tried to pick on him did Chris send one of the bullies straight into the wall of the lunch cafeteria. Gareth was more like his handler in the eyes of the teachers since it was apparently only him that Chris listened to. When they made their way towards their history lesson which was one of Gareth favorite subjects since he really loved the stories about greek heroism and damsels in distress due to its action. He always hated gooey jucky love stories that you couldn't watch five minutes without somebody kissing another. As Chris walked beside Gareth did Chris ask "so do you know who your divine parent is?" in a low tone. Gareth nodded and added "and before you ask about which god I have to tell you that I'm not a demigod. I'm a demi-angel, a nephalem if you will."

Chris just shrugged his head and continued on in silence. As they entered the classroom first of everybody did Chiron or mister Brunner depending on how you are, mortal, demigod or demi-angel so to speak say "ah Gareth, just the lad I was waiting for. We'll make sure that you get to camp half-blood." Chris snorted "if there is someone who is going to escort someone it's him escorting my ass back." A few nymphs heard this as they were drifting outside the window of the class room. Gareth glared at them and shooed them away from the building. One of them pouted and blew a kiss making Gareth blush. As the class started and they continued on the second world war did Gareth just zoon out looking through the window seeing deities and demigods walking about doing their business in the mortal world alongside mortals.

Due too him being a demi-angel, did the mist not affect him at all. As the class ended and Chris and Gareth made their way out of the school did a loud roar sound through the surrounding areas. Chris bleated nervously and scared. If you would ask Chris to choose between the Nemean lion and the school bullies did Chris choose the bullies anyday. Gareth walked up to a light post and ripped it out of the ground like it was nothing. The lamp fell to the ground and the massive pole started to shrink and change form. As it finished it's transformation did Gareth now hold a exact model of I Frankenstein's Adams pole weapon but with a crude blade sticking out the end. Gareth swung his weapon a few test swings before he grunted in appreciation. As he wade his way towards the roar did Chris clump off after him scared. When they reached the clearing did Gareth spot the Nemean lion and a group of girls shooting arrows at it franticly, one of them shouted to the others "we need to shoot it in the mouth, get that fur ball to open it!" and the girls nodded. Gareth walked up to the girl how gave the order and brushed past her. She shouted "hey get out of the way!" Gareth just snorted and swung his weapon. "What are you waiting for you fat cat. Come get me." He growled. The girl was staring at him if he was crazy. The lion charged forward only to explode into flames by a quick and precise strike to it's head crushing it open like an overripe melon ready to be plucked. Everything about the lion was gone. All that was left was the ashes that once had been a mighty monster. Gareth looked around and grabbed the girl's forearm and said "tell your girl scouts to follow. That lion was not alone." The girl turned around and looked at her friends and they nodded.

As they reached a run downed house in the middle of Nashville did Gareth turn around and look through the windows. He gazed out for more monsters and as no came did he turn around and ask the girl "what are you doing here and what is your name and what is your group called?" the girl looked confused as she asked "you don't know?" Gareth turned around and snarled "I wouldn't have asked then would I?" the girl cursed herself in what was Greece Gareth figured. The girl gave him the crash course and introduced herself as Thalia daughter of Zeus, Gareth didn't bother with remember the rest of the hunters names except for phoebe.

When he looked out through the window did he turn towards Thalia and nod "the coast is clear." And they sneaked their way out. As they grabbed a ride from Apollo, just Thalia's luck due to her fear of heights, did they shoot of towards camp Half-bloods nearest location a bus stop approximately 15 minutes walk in normal speed. As they left the car and started to make their way towards camp Half-blood Thalia start to ask questions about him but a glare from Gareth shut her up quickly. As they reached the gateway did Thalia invite him towards the camp where a scrawny looking kid was sitting on the front porch arguing with a girl that had black hair.

"Expecting trouble?" Gareth asked with a raised eyebrow. Thalia sighed and shrugged "that's Octavian. A roman centurion, he's the one that give them their prophecies." Gareth snorted and said "he smells like a fluke." Phoebe walked up towards Thalia and whispered "I like this one. He has at least some wits." Thalia glared at her and they continued to walk forwards. The kid turned around and glared at Gareth and stretched out his hand. Gareth raised his eyebrow and looked from the hand to the kid and back again. "if you're expecting me to shake hands and break bread with somebody I just meet three seconds ago then you seriously got a messed up head." And with that did Gareth simply walk up towards Chiron. The boy was seething with rage and started to spit curses on Gareth but he didn't mind the guy screaming as it just showed more about what he truly was.

When he arrived at the table that Chiron was sitting at playing poker with a girl with blonde hair did he perk up "ah Gareth my boy, take a seat." Gareth did as he was instructed "this is Annabeth chase, a demigod daughter of Athena." Gareth raised an eyebrow asking Annabeth a silent question that made her go red with rage but she managed to control herself. "and this is our helper, Dionysus." Gareth simply looked at the wine god and said "the wine-dude." With a tone that said that he clearly wasn't impressed with the deity. Dionysus snorted "well excuse me for being the as you so delicately put it "the wine dude." " and at this he quoted with his finger and continued "which just so happens have enough power to give you a mean world of hurt. Pollux be careful." Dionysus barked at his son and the demigod just rolled his eyes and said "sure thing dad." with dripping sarcasm. Dionysus sighed and said "after his twin brothers death , he's been a bit absent with his thoughts not thinking about what he's doing or where he is going. I even found him drinking beer the other day as he tried to forget the event." Dionysus said sadly remembering his other son, castors, death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 dancing with a nymph

Gareth just looked out over the camp from the porch and turned to Chiron and asked "what's with the roman douche?" a demigod who passed by laughed whole-heartedly at the word roman douche and Chiron sighed "he was wondering aimlessly in the nearby region when we found him confused and dazed. He took him in and nursed him back to health. Mr.D as he is called by the campers is going to be placing him back at the roman camp." And at that Mr.D just snorted and looked at his cards. "What's up with that blonde haired scarecrow over there?" Gareth asked Chiron looking at Annabeth. Annabeth tensed and Chiron said as he was sighing "one of our campers has gone missing, he's name is Percy Jackson. A son of Poseidon, the sea god." Gareth just looked unimpressed at Chiron and then turned to Annabeth and said "how long have you been searching?" Annabeth glared and answered "three months." Gareth just snorted and said "it hasn't occurred to you that he might be dead."

Annabeth snapped at him "I know that my boyfriend is alive…" but before she could continue did Gareth just snort and he opened a portal with the snap of his fingers, walked up to Octavian, tossed him through the portal and closed it. After he finished doing this did he wipe the memory of every demigod there that was of Octavian except for Mr.D, Chiron and the hunters of Artemis. Gareth turned to Chiron and said "now that's that taken care of, how about an introduction of the camp." Chiron just sighed and stood up in his full horse-form and guided him around the camp and showed him various things. As they finished the tour did Gareth nod impressed as he said "quite the camp you have going here." Chiron just nodded and said "perhaps you want to change weapons. Those tubes like weapons have a very limited range." Gareth looked around for a forge and Chiron grabbed a Hephaestus camper and told her to show him to the forge.

As Gareth arrived at the forge did he close the door in the face of the camper who was growling something in Greece and Gareth started the long process of making his armor (look up tyraels armor from Diablo and you will see how it looks). Gareth didn't just hammer the metal into shape like the demigods did no, he sang songs like the elves from Christopher Paolinis (which in this story is a son of Athena) work the inheritance cycle. He laid careful incantations on the metal which by the way is adamantium. The songs where to sharpen the edge, strengthen the sword, make it lighter, faster, enhanced with ancient magic to be able to kill even the oldest of beings, he also spoke the three words from the video game elder scrolls V Skyrim that was for the firebreath not knowing if it would work or not.

As the flames liked the blade all around it's shape did the blade glow in the dim firelight. As Gareth started to finish the design with the pummel decoration of a dragon's head did he start to polish the sword. (the blade looks like tyraels sword on picture from Diablo II but with the pummel dragon head of Zarok from the inheritance cycle. Gareth didn't have any wings on his armor since he wasn't an angel but he donned his armor and pulled up the hood over his face but he felt something was missing. As he looked himself into the mirror did he finally understand what it was, it was a helmet. Gareth whole equipment was made of adamantium (adamantium is property of marvel.) and as he made the helmet which looked like pride's fall from Diablo 3 did he finally get satisfied with his outfit. As he walked out of the forge did many demigods stare at his armor and weapon in amazement.

As Gareth walked up towards the great house did many demigods move aside for Gareth. When he arrived at the great house did Chiron smile at him greatly "well, I see that you have some skill in blacksmithing. We'll sort out which cabin you'll be staying in at the campfire tonight after the capture the flag games. For now you have the day of." Gareth nodded and started to wander aimlessly through the camp when a camper shouted "hey! Want to try out some archery?" Gareth just shrugged and walked up towards the range. As the camper gave him some arrows and a bow did Gareth just look at it. Gareth took it and put himself on the range but as soon as he started to pull back did the bow snap and shatter in his hand. Gareth growled as he had to get a new bow which would likely end in the same result. Suddenly he perked up but before he rushed of did he remove his helmet. It was getting pretty hot. Gareth rushed of and grabbed some stuff. After some quick work did he have a working double mounted heavy arbalest ready for use.

Gareth put the bolt that he managed to find into the firing mechanism and he took aim. He gently squeezed the trigger and the arbalest sent a small shockwave backwards due to the massive force. The bolt shoots through the air like a bullet from a heavy caliber sniper. As the bolt slammed itself through the practice target did the practice target explode like a piñata overfilled with candy. Gareth hefted the crossbow on his back and left a group of gawking demigods to pick up the pieces. As he arrived at the arena did he find shockingly enough a dancing class with quite a few demigods dancing a waltz which seemed to make many demigods blushing. Gareth fell down laughing on the stand that he stood on. The demigods turned to glare at him but Gareth just dried his tears and walked down to them. He said still wheezing from pained "sorry it's just that I never thought seeing a son of Ares dancing." The kid gave a nervous smile as he too thought about the position "now that you do say it, it is pretty strange." The nymph glared at Gareth but then she smiled mischievously and said "here we have our new demonstrator." And she grabbed his hand. After an humiliating hour of accidently stepping on a nymph toes now and then did Gareth walk away literally fuming with anger.

Many demigods stayed clear of Gareth for the time being since he was in a bad mood and then didn't want to anger the guy. Chiron waited for him to calm down since he decided to take the safer before the more dangerous alternative and he walked up towards him and asked amused "I hope that Nelissa, our dancing instructor, didn't embarrass you too much." Gareth snorted and said "I'll get back at her some way just you wait and see. Perhaps setting her tree on fire might change her tone." Chiron looked at him uncertainly, wondering if he was joking or not. Suddenly he realized that Gareth was seriously considering it and he glared at the young man.

Gareth just walked away ignoring the look he got from the old centaur and he made his way to the long island lake where he sat down and started to meditate to try and calm his nerves. Images flashed before his mind and he saw a giant with a trident, fish-men revolting, a bolt and then nothing. Gareth just sighed and stood up and he walked away towards the big house. When he well reached the house did he tell Chiron what he had seen and the old centaur stroked his beard and thought about it for a long time. Gareth was about to ask the old centaur when the man turned to him and looked at him sadly "it would seem that you just received a quest and it isn't a easy one at that." Gareth snorted again and said "tell me something that I don't know already."

As the time passed and it was time for dinner did the demigods gather around the dining pavilion to eat their dinner. As Gareth started to chump down on his pizza did a daughter of Aphrodite lean in and whisper "you have to sacrifice the best piece for the gods." Gareth just turned sincerely confused and said "if they are gods then can't they just summon whatever they want to eat. Why do I have to do anything for those bozos?" and he continued to enjoy his pizza. Up at the head table did Dionysus lean in and whisper to Chiron "the brat does have a point in that statement." As they continued there meal did Chiron stand up and turned to the demigods and spoke "as you well know we have a new camper this summer. Gareth Summers (Summers is his last name, forgive me for writing it), and he has shown that he isn't exactly a demigod." Chiron paused too see what effect it had and it was quite obvious, the demigods where whispering too each other and Chiron resumed his speech "and he will need a place to stay." Deathly silence "no-one?" Chiron asked. Clarisse stood up and shouted like a girl more afraid then to make a scene "the Ares cabin will take him." Some of the girls of Aphrodite snickered and Clarisse regained some of her resolve and barked in a tone that would make even Ares proud "the Ares cabin will take him won't we boys!" and the cabin barked the ancient Spartan war cry, albeit a bit nervously. Gareth moved over to the Ares table but he didn't socialize with them. That, they had to earn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 enter the pig

As Gareth made his way towards the Ares-cabin did one of the campers walk up to him and ask "do you want something to drink?" and since Gareth was suspicious in nature did he look at the girl, then to the brew and back. The girl snapped "drink it for the love of the gods.". Gareth didn't want any unnecessary attention so he grabbed the goblet. As he took a few sips did he spew it out immediately to the side and he barked "what the Hades are you trying to feed me, Hydra poison?" and he walked away brushing his tongue whit his hands to get the awful taste away. As Gareth made his way into the cabin did Clarisse stand in the doorway looking at him. "so I'll guess your like my sister or something now?" Gareth said as he looked over the cabin.

"Guess so." Clarisse said simply as she looked at him. Gareth eyes focused on Clarisse and she shivered "don't expect me to be all fuzzy-bear because you gave me somewhere to stay. If you want my respect then you have to earn it." Clarisse nodded and said "you can remove the armor and put it in the trunk at the base of your bed." And with that she left. Gareth started to remove his armor when there was some kind of action in the camp. Gareth rushed outside with his sword drawn and looked around for something to kill. Clarisse put her hand gently on Gareth sword arm and whispered "take it cool, bro. it's just a few more campers coming in. it happens all the time." And as they made their way towards the new group of demigods did Gareth freeze as he saw the blonde haired kid.

As the time passed and it came to the campfire did a camper shout out "why haven't he been claimed!" Chiron sighed and said "oh but he has been claimed." The kid looked confused and Gareth said "it's when your divine parent claims you. Shows you which god is divine your parent and which cabin you belong." Chiron nodded and said "Jason a little display is in order I think." Jason blinked confused but he flipped the coin into the air grabbed it, trusted the javelin into the air and a bolt of lightning shot into the sky. The murmuring voices of the campers were something about being a son of Zeus. But Gareth knew better. As Gareth stormed off towards the Ares Cabin did Clarisse looked confused and Chiron sighed "Gareth has a hard time letting go of his hatred towards a certain group. Give him time and he'll come around." Chiron said smiling to Clarisse but he murmured something vaguely similar to "or we will all be dead."

As Gareth made his way to the cliff overlooking the lake of Long Island did he take a deep breath to regain his calm as he realized that the gods had some kind of plan in order to make the two sides of demigods to work together. He looked out over the lake which was peaceful when he heard someone coughing. He turned around and raised an eyebrow looking at the 20 year old Artemis "hunter." was all he said. Artemis nodded and said "I think you're on to the plans that Hera has." Gareth snorted and spat in front of Artemis "be careful with how you speak, Olympian." Artemis trembled with rage as she looked at the mortal. Gareth looked at the hunter goddess coldly.

Artemis froze. As she looked at the mortal into the eyes she could see every male and mortal that she's hurt over her immortal live. Their voices and screams crashed over her like a tidal surge. She collapsed to the ground screaming as she clutched her head in total agony. As Gareth turned around did the pain simply vanish. She flashed away and was gone. Gareth looked out over the ocean with nothing but silence. He started to make his way back towards the camp as the sun was starting to set. The campfire sing-along was already under way. He stopped and raised one of his eyebrows looking at piper as she was a total knock out. Gareth faded into the shadows escaping the attention of the demigods.

As he walked towards the great house did Annabeth stop him. "you know where percy is don't you." she said with a harsh glare. Gareth looked at her with nothing but despise. "And if I do? Then what." Gareth asked coldly. Annabeth put a hand on her dagger ready for combat. "Don't make any harsh movement. I may know where Percy is but I'm in no mood for sharing secrets fool girl." Gareth said in a demonically altered voice. Annabeth flinched but she didn't move. Gareth just walked into the great house not bothering to look at her.

Gareth walked into the office of Chiron and he spoke "what is the real reason that Hera thinks she is forced to reunite the two camps of demigods?" Chiron sighed and he started to give Gareth the rundown of what was happening. After Chiron was done with the run down did Gareth simply snort and say "Hera is playing a dangerous game." and with that did he walk out of the great house and start to make his way towards the cabin. He had earlier that day removed his armor and put it into his trunk at the base of his new bed. He was not really having high hopes for the Ares cabin as he had somewhat of an idea of how it would look like.

When he arrived at the cabin did one of the girls in the cabin look at him curiously. She was as ripped as that Nyssa girl and she had a warm smile to her face. "hey. My name is Katherine Jones, but my sisters and brothers just calls me Kate." Gareth snorted an answer and Kate sighed rolling her eyes "well that's not very nice." Gareth turned around and snarled "I'm not here to make friends. So if you want your hands were they are I suggest you stop talking for now." Katy just rolled her eyes and continued with whatever it was that she was doing.

"So you're the little spunk that now resides in my cabin." a voice in Gareth head said. "get out or I'll turn you into shish-kebab." Gareth snarled reaching for a nearby axe. The god of war burst into a full hearted belly laugh. "i like you kid. See ya around." and with that the presence was gone. When Gareth plopped down onto his bed and drift of too sleep did he start to dream about some kind of weird palace. But as soon as he tried to get closer to it did the dream just evaporate.

This had happened to Gareth a couple of times since he was used to having this kind of dreams. One example was that he had dreamed about a nacho sandwich, believe it or not and the next day it was nacho day in the school cafeteria. So Gareth had learned early on to take head and be watchful from his dreams. Gareth was sitting in his deep pondering when the Ares cabin councilor, Clarisse screamed "Morning sunshine." Gareth just looked at her with confusion. Clarisse muttered something about being to hardcore for his own good among other nastier things.

As they made their way towards the dining pavilion did Clarisse walk of with her siblings and Gareth started to eat ignoring the cheer to the gods and whatnot, still thinking about the dream vision that he had. He started to walk away when he heard Clarisse shout his name. He turned around and looked at her with a questioning look. Clarisse smiled and she said "come I'll lead you to where our horses are.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Horses and chariot race

As Gareth walked with Clarisse to the stables in camp half-blood did Gareth look at the different campers. Girls and boys in all kind of ages and colours, even different build of body physiques. Gareth refocused on following Clarisse as they reached the stables did Clarisse walk up to a different part of the stable. Gareth raised an eyebrow as he looked at the horses and said "they are not exactly what I expected." Clarisse nodded and said "we'd had a bit of problems with Chairon about where to have our skeletal horses so we made a compromise about having living horses instead." Gareth raised his hand and summoned a small cube like object and feed it to the horse. The animal ate the object with some suspicion and Gareth gave an exact copy of the object to the other horse. The two animals slammed into each other faster then anyone could realise what had happened.

Gareth smirked as the horse started to take form. The animal was like a breathing living tank. (an: imagine a great knights horse from fire emblem the sacred stones with Archaeon the everchosen's (property of Warhammer) mount and War from darksiders horse Ruin). The mane was of pure flame and it had rams horns going out the side of the head and followed the jawbone line. The flames burned a dark chaotic flame and its teeth were vicious fangs that Clarisse had no doubt could rip through mail and flesh like a celestial bronze blade through normal steel so short to say the teeth would have no problem what so ever.

"Clarisse, meet Havoc." Gareth said smirking and the warhorse pushed its head gently against Gareths forehead so that he would be patted. Gareth smiled gently as he scratched the horse's head and started to link up with the horse. Clarisse rubbed her hands nervously as she started to make her way forward with a hand outstretched. The horse immediately turned towards her and she froze. The eyes that were pure flames looked at her with a intelligence that would only come with eons of existence. Clarisse looked at the horse then to Gareth and he said "as long as you are respectful towards him, then he will respectful towards you." Clarisse nodded and gently stretched out her hand and the horse walked in the same speed as her.

As she connected with the horse did she gasp in shock and relieve and she said "he's beautiful she said scratching his head and the horse chromed himself at the praise and compliment. Gareth snorted glaring at the horse as if he understood what he said "don't be so snug you piece of…" the horse glared at Gareth and he sighed as he said "over stiffed road of steel." The horse lowered its head in acceptance. Gareth turned towards Clarisse and said "it's not a he but a she." Clarisse blinked but didn't say anything as they started to make their way towards the chariot.

Gareth crouched down and looked at the ancient styled vehicle and snorted "you're sure that you know what you're doing. Because these suspensions could shatter at the smallest of interruption such as a blade or spear." Clarisse stared at him and asked "you're a mechanic?" Gareth shock his head as he said "I know the basics but not like the children of Hephaestus. I liked to do small project earlier in my life before I got here to keep myself occupied."

Clarisse nodded and she grabbed her cabin. As they worked long into the day together with Gareth looking over schematics and reports on the chariot did the chariot become a really tough made piece of work. As they returned the chariot to a secret shed to hide the chariot with the help of havoc. The female horse was not even faced with the pulling of chariot. As they walked back to the dining pavilion as they took their meal.

As they decked into their beds so they would sleep did Gareth lay in his bed as he pondered of the happenings during the day did a female voice enter his mind which said "what is it your pondering on young one." Gareth blinked as he asked "havoc is that you?" the horse answered "yes it's me, did you expect someone else." Gareth just shrugged and told her what he was thinking.

When he fell asleep did he sleep without having any dreams as he was sleeping in his bed. When the night turned into day did he wake as a alarm clock rang. The Ares cabin woke and they did their morning rituals and they made their way towards the dining pavilion in a gathered group. Chiron rose and said "today at midday there will be a chariot race with a special prize. Two Loral refs as the prize."

Gareth drank his coke as he ate his pizza not really bothering to think about what it was that stood at the prize location of the finish line. Gareth wanted to have nothing to do with this kind of attention but Clarisse stood up and shouted "Gareth will drive dust clouds around all of you." The Ares siblings gave her their approving grin as they knew the plan to make Gareth the driver. If it was one thing that he never back down from was when his honour was questioned. One of the Apollo kids did just that and Gareth glared at Clarisse. When they made their way to the chariot arena with the chariot hooked to Havoc and they made their way to the starting line. Gareth carried a viciously looking spear, appreciation due to his new patron Ares the good of war.

As Chiron declared the rules did he raise a sprinting gun and he pulled the trigger. Havoc burst into action so fast that Gareth nearly lost his hold on the rains. They were already past the first turn and made good way downwards towards the second turn. That's when one of the Apollo kids managed a lucky shot and hit the spokes of the wheel. Well too bad but the spokes was made out of metal so the arrow just shattered. Gareth turned around and hurled the spear right at the chariot which exploded. The spear reappeared beside Gareth as he grabbed the weapon and he turned back. The Apollo kids were sent flying into the wall with the splintered Chariot crashing into the wall beside them.

As the race continued and chariots were smashed to pieces did Gareth turn into the victor. He accepted the Loral Refs reluctantly and turned towards Clarisse who smiled. "This is all on your head." Gareth muttered as he walked away and started to ponder on what the so called fates had in store for him. "Don't worry so much my son." Leonore said warmly. Gareth nodded for himself as he had long accepted the fact that his mother would contact him whenever she had time or wanted to since she had quite the job to run. When he arrived at the sword fighting arena did he look at the demigods who were learning to fight by a demigod camper.

He smiled as he was starting to like the place that he now called home. Clarisse was standing at a respectful distance since she had started to gain his respect and she didn't want to ruin that achievement.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six capture the flag

As Gareth returned from the chariot race did Chairon walk up towards him with a nervous smile. As Gareth watched the centaur suspiciously with a ice cold stare at the old man which made him shift uncomfortably as he spoke "have you given some thought about what side you will take when the capture the flag later in the evening?" Gareth shocked his head and said "I'll take a look over the two teams before I make my choice." Chiron nodded and walked away.

As Gareth made his way towards the different cabins did he look over at the different campers that did different activities such as archery, craft and shaping or physical activities such as sword fighting. Gareth carried his spear on his back and his sword on his hip and shield in hand as he made his way towards the fighting arena that was located in the offside place of camp. Gareth looked at his sword and realized that it wasn't really his taste so he focused on the genetic properties of the metal changing it into a katana as he smirked at the blade smiling. A beautiful female voice said "a fitting sword for a champion of Ares, if you ask for my taste." Gareth nodded at the input from havoc's. when he arrived at the arena did he look around for any willing sparring partner if you could say that. No demigod was willing to become his victim so he grabbed a demigod and dragged the poor person to the centre.

When he turned to look at the opponent did he realize that it was piper. He went into action showing no mercy. He almost decapitated her if it hadn't been for her demigod blood. Piper was sweating so much that her clothes was soaked. She was darting from side to side looking for a way to escape. "always knew she would get a short life." Drew said yawning. Gareth walked up towards a small stone that was perfectly round and hurled it right into the tree making Drew stop and slowly trembling raise her hand towards her check where she touched the small snick which bleed slightly and he growled "next time, that stone will be located in your throat."

As he bowed towards piper did he turn to leave when he noticed that it was near evening in time. He walked up towards Annabeth and asked which team was which and she glared at him and turned around. Gareth snorted and walked back towards the Ares table where Clarisse smiled sadly and shook her head as she said "Annabeth is a pain in the neck most of the time when she isn't on a good mood now that Percy's gone." Gareth turned to look at the girl and turned back towards the face of Clarisse where he asked "what cabins is aligned with which." Clarisse sighed and said "believe it or not but most cabins has aligned themselves under one banner. It's just us, and a few Apollo kids that isn't in the mood for following their councillor's plan.

After a quick meal and cleaning his sword did Gareth walk up towards the place where Chiron stood in front of the cabins giving them the normal instructions about maiming or killing and Gareth just looked at the crowd bored. When they started to move from the place did Clarisse grab his arm and smiled you're being the first line of the defence. I have a good idea of where to place the flag." As they travelled towards a secluded part of the forest that was fair game did Gareth find himself in a natural crevice of stone placed on one another so that it built a natural small cave where it was an ideal place to put a flag since it had only one way out and one way in. Clarisse walked inside and put the flag down into the ground.

She smirked as she turned towards Gareth and said "you'll be getting your hands full soon brother. Spare some fun for us" as she grabbed his wrist in a manly shake. "I'll try not to incapacitate to many of them before you arrive." Gareth jested as he knew that Clarisse wouldn't return to defend the flag since she was one of the teammates that was going to go after the other team's flag. Gareth sat himself down on a stone nearby the entrance enjoying a track from disturbed that was named ten thousand fists. He looked up as he heard the soft scuttling sound of foots.

He immediately stood up stopping the track and drawing the first inch of his traditional katana from the sheath ready for anything. Suddenly a girl burst out of the clearing with blonde hair. Gareth left leg bend a little indicating that he was as spend as a panther ready to pounce. Annabeth eyed him warily and suddenly darted to the left. Gareth moved with ungodly speed and slashed out with the blade of the katana. Annabeth tripped on a branch and felled forward narrowly dodging the blade as the slashed through the wood of a eight inches thick three like it was nothing.

The blade seemed to move in rapid slow motion in Annabeth mind as she stared at the blade that Gareth held to the side of himself as the tree slowly toppled over. Annabeth turned to look at Gareth who swung the sword into a better position and she pushed herself up and dashed for the flag. Gareth stung his sword by sheer instinct through Annabeth left leg pinning her in place as she fell to the ground screaming in pain. Gareth snarled "submit or I'll sever the tendons in your leg leaving it unusable for the rest of your life. Annabeth sniffed as she nodded and Gareth removed the blade as she submitted to defeat. Clarisse returned with a flag and was sweating.

Clarisse huffed and puffed as she walked up towards Gareth and smiled down and Annabeth as she said "where is your knowledge now wise girl." She teased Annabeth how glared hatefully back at her and she patted Gareth on the back as she said "it's hard to defend yourself against Annabeth. She is one of the camps best swordfighters beside Percy." Gareth just inspected her as if he would inspect a interesting merchandise. Annabeth shivered reluctantly under his gaze as he turned to leave. Annabeth was carried away to the infirmary tent where she would be tended to.

Gareth sat down on a place that was located so that you had a beautiful looked over the new island sound as he sat down and put out his calligraphy tools and a scroll of paper as he started to write "through ancient water the wolf must travel, pack and alone. Many members will help for the travels sake. And the wolf shall see, a safe return." As he stopped writing the adage did he start to gather his items and he was about to return when he turned around he saw a smiling sun god trying to read the poem. He returned to his vehicle putting as he said "can't you let me have a quick look." Gareth sighed as he knew that Apollo wouldn't leave unless he was allowed so he showed the scroll of wisdom to the god. As Apollo read out loud did he raise an eyebrow as he returned the piece of paper.

"I don't get it." Apollo said confused. Gareth shook his head as he said "if you want to understand then you need to figure it out by yourself. Knowledge figured out is much better gained then knowledge given." Apollo's eyes widened and he returned to the mountain of Olympus. As Gareth returned to the cabin did he put his things in his coffin and he started to fall asleep. A certain goddess of love was watching over him as she smirked and said "I'll get back at you for humiliating my daughter. Just you wait."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven the prophecy is given

As Gareth had an uneventful sleep after the events of the day did he wake up to find the campers acting all excited and stuff. He growled irritated at being woken at such an early hour did he get dressed grabbed his katana and his armour and walked out grabbing a nearby Hephaestus kid and asked "what the hell is going on?". The kid smirked and said "it's quest time." And he rushed off as if that would explain everything.

As Gareth made his way towards the circle did a red head in Gareth point of view snap her head towards him and green mist coiled around her and he heard a lot of groans and moans from the camp. The girl opened her mouth and started to speak in a raspy coiling voice that immediately made Gareth reach for his katana.

**The son of the angel shall travel west**

**Find that which was stolen an meet the best**

**The typhoon shall rise from his ancient slumber**

**The daughter of war shall fall into slumber**

**One choice shall end the day**

**For Olympus to save or raze**

Death silence could be heard. Even the bird was silent. Gareth glared at them and barked "I ain't going on some damn mummy's suicide trip!" Chiron walked up pale and spoke "there is no choice against a prophecy." Gareth snorted "I'm not going west, I'm not gonna duke it out with Hercules, I'm not gonna save some daughter who falls into her 1000 year beauty sleep and I am as hell not going to battle Typhon just because the greek gods is incapable of doing anything on their own."

The campers stood at their places frozen in their spots just staring at him as if he was crazy. Gareth muttered as he walked to his cabin and started to grab different stuff that he would need such as a credit card with infinite money on it. A card that automatically transformed into whatever card was needed for a transport such as a buss ticket or train ticket. He grabbed a water bottle that was filled with infinite fresh clear spring water and a sleeping bag. As he shifted his backpack on his back and left the cabin did he find a girl standing in front of him.

The girl was named drew and he growled "back off before I behead you for irritating me." Drew smiled and said seductively "oh but you do want me on this quest handsome." Gareth drew his blade and put it against drew's throat giving her a glare that could freeze Typhon in place out of fear "does this make my intentions clear. Slut." He snarled. Drew didn't move and Gareth nodded satisfactory. As he made his way to the middle of the camp did Clarisse walk up towards him and said smirking "you don't think that your going alone are you." Gareth glared at her "be warned that I'm not going to rescue your ass out of any dangers. You hang over a pit with spikes then it is your problem to get away safely because I'm not going to save you." Clarisse nodded.

As they made their way towards Argus did Chiron stop them and he said "gods speed with you heroes." Gareth snorted as he walked away but he didn't return to thank Chiron.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The trouble starts right out the gates

As Gareth and Clarisse made their way out of the camps gate border did Clarisse ask "so who's the third quest member?" Gareth just turned around and said "ever heard the word phrase two heads is better then one, three gets you into trouble." Clarisse blinked "but in demigod's case travelling in a number of three is the best choice since there is…" but she didn't get to finish her sentence. Gareth snapped back "I know greek mythology. But due to the fact that I'm a nephalem which is half angel and half mortal it means that unlike demigods who is protected in the mist I'm not able to blame things on strange stuff such as rampaging giant dogs or flying cables. No, when I battle a monster it seems as if the "mist" as you calls it evaporates." Clarisse nodded.

As they started to go up to road did Gareth suddenly hear a faint huffing and he turned around and barked "COMPANY! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Clarisse shivered something about the voice just wanted her to obey the command to save herself from harm. Suddenly out of nowhere did Annabeth appear "you need my wisdom." She said with a fierce look in her eyes. Gareth snorted and turned around just saying "you'll carry your own baggage, your own ass out of danger and I don't want to hear any kind of wining is that understood. If you break any of these three rules I just leave you where you stand to the wolves." Annabeth's eyes became as wide as shield-plates "you can't do that. There is laws that has to be followed when going on to quests. You can't just do what you want." Gareth just snorted and said "watch me." As they walked up the road did Gareth suddenly hear three hissing noises and turned around to see three Dracaenas behind Annabeth and she turned. Gareth just turned around and leaned against a three.

The three monsters seemed genuinely surprised by the action and Gareth spoke "well what are you waiting for Annabeth, your part of the quest, solve your problem so when can get going. Don't expect me to jump in an help." Annabeth's eyes widened but she turned around and drew her dagger and shield. Clarisse rushed to help her but a glare from Gareth stopped her dead in her tracks. It was that kind of if-you-help-I'll-kill-you look. As Annabeth fought tooth and nail with the monsters did she come up on top. Annabeth lumbered over towards them and Gareth clapped his hands approvingly as he said "Groovy now you just have two more test before I decide either I'll help you next time or not." Clarisse turned around and stared at him. Gareth just shrugged and said "you guys have become so desperately in need of help from demigods like percy and Thalia that the mere fact that camp half-blood still stand.

Clarisse eyes widened and she looked down in shame. What Gareth was saying was true to the core. It was always Percy save the camp or Percy defeat that unbeatable monster or accomplish tasks that not even Hercules has accomplish becomes we are to weak to do it ourselves. As they stopped at the buss-stop did Clarisse ask "so where we going next." Gareth took out a magic compass that put out a 3d holographic map over the entire map of USA. Gareth looked over the map for a second before putting on a red spot on the place where San Francisco was located and spoke "see this dot. That's were we need to go." And as he closed the compass did Annabeth glare at him with jealousy "I want that compass!" she screamed. Gareth just ignored her like some kind of fly and as they walked onto the buss that arrived did he speak up "three people to New York." The buss driver grunted and started the buss engines again and they made their way towards the end of the buss. Gareth immediately caught the three sisters who had some kind of sulphurous aura around them. Gareth tapped Clarisse on the shoulders. She looked at him and nodded to make it understood that she understood about the threat.

When the buss started to reach the outskirts of the city of New York did the three strange ladies stand up and told everyone in the buss that they needed to go to the toilet.

Gareth immediately kicked out the window of the buss grabbed Clarisse and did a dive jump out of the buss with a yelping Clarisse and a extremely scared Annabeth and Gareth dashed down the side walk smashing into people not caring for their safety. In his rulebook it was

first rule : option one fight your opponent.

Second rule : get to know your opponent then fight

Third rule : get to a safe haven, wait out the enemy to drop interest and survive

And finally fourth rule : Run and make the enemy loose track

Summary rule : survival at any cost.

Annabeth was running behind them with her breath in her throat while shouting "what's our plan." Gareth immediately wheeled around a corner in the outskirts of New York and grabbed Annabeth by the shirt, pulled her around the corner and slammed her into the hard concrete wall. Gareth put his hand over Annabeth mouth and raised a finger to his mouth and turned around the corner slowly. He saw the sisters hissing In the crowd while searching for them. Gareth closed his eyes and focused on the mist. He willed it from the grasp of Hecate so forcefully that Hecate in her temple smashed into the ground and laid there unconscious. The effect was immediate. Panicked erupted everywhere as the block went into a bull stamped as the civilians tried to get away. The three sisters blinked confused then they looked at each other and screeched horrified.

Suddenly they realised that their true form was revealed and Hades would have their hide for breaking the rule. Gareth smiled and whispered "come on, our best bet is to follow the stamped." The both demigods nodded and followed the nephalem and rushed into the horde. As they reached a nearby coffee shop and Gareth immediately dragged the two of them inside. As they waited for the stamped to slow down did Gareth close his eyes over a hot cup of chocolate as he waited for the chaos to die down. Annabeth stared at him and asked "what are you?" in a low voice. Gareth looked up with dark sad eyes. "the last of my kind." He turned to them and said "what do you know of the morning war." Clarisse blinked confused "the what now?" Gareth closed his hands together "in the beginning, there was nothing. No chaos, no space, no nothing. Then the one came into light. God, Chaos whatever you like to call him. Then he created the archangels. Five of them, they were named Argareth archangel of wisdom the oldest, Michael archangel of battle, strength and war, Gabriel archangel of fate, light and darkness always the most distant, Raviel archangel of death and finally Darthanel the betrayer. What his real title was has been forgotten or been removed, don't know why."

"then came the dark end war. Two of the archangels turned from the light of the creator and started their own creation, hell, demons, goblins that kind of thing. After several decade of war preparation did the war start. My mother was by then the new archangel of death and was the most strongest being in existence beside the creator. She was fine with her duty. Then it all came falling down. Demons and angels slaughtered each other in the dozens. Brimstone rained everywhere, death, destruction the end of the world as you would call it. But the forces of light came out on top. Then came the rein of your gods. After the war many demons and angels where growing tired of the anger and they started to come to this place as a refuge. The first children born where called nephalem. But they were so powerful that they were killed not much more then fifty years after they were found out. Both heaven and hell swarmed down onto the few nephalems. After ten gruelling years of war and huge losses on both heaven and hell's side where the 20 nephalems either destroyed or captured. Finally the eight most powerful nephalem.

Arhkat the noble, Avalon the Mighty, Azazael the leader, Rathma the necromancer, Herina the sorcerer, Arkhana the paladin, Escaroth the knight.

Each as powerful as the next. They were so powerful that that all angels and demons agreed that they would be sealed in an eight pentagram tomb seal each nephalem put in a tomb that was put in an eight direction pentagram. Then they removed all signs of what ever was left of nephalem."

Gareth looked at the demigods again and finished with his story as he told them that he was born during the time of before the Persian invasion, how he joined the king Leonidas at the defence of the hot gates up to the points where he meet them.


End file.
